The increasing integration of visual displays with cameras, multiple speakers, lighting, and various display electronics such as Digital Video Disc (DVD) players, satellite tuners, and other electronics have led to a proliferation of cables and electronics that can be present in a multimedia display environment. With the advent of liquid crystal display (LCD) and plasma monitors, integrated visual displays are often incorporated into walls or other structures for a more esthetically pleasing appearance and to minimize the intrusion of the display into living or working areas. Further, several separate monitors are often integrated into a monitor array for advertising, data display, and telepresence applications. This further increases the number cables and support electronics in the integrated visual display.
To create the best visual presentation and human environment, the supporting cables and electronics are generally hidden from view. Safety concerns may also prefer that these cables and electronics be out of the way. To accomplish these objectives, the cables and support electronics are generally placed behind the displays and integrated into the display support structure.
Consequently, access to the components of the integrated visual display can severely restricted by the support structure, tight spaces, and the monitor itself. This difficulty in accessing the components can be a significant inconvenience when repairing or upgrading an integrated visual display. Access can be particularly restricted in multiple monitor array applications where the multiple monitors are closely joined to give the visual appearance of a continuous display surface. Further, access to the sides and rear of the multiple monitor array can be limited. To minimize the intrusion of these large displays on floor space, the multiple monitor arrays often tightly integrated into the office or display areas, resulting in little or no free space in the rear and sides of the display. Providing a method of easily accessing cables, support electronics, and other components is important for integrated visual displays.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.